THEIR DESIGN
by JazaminLake
Summary: Jack Crawford is trying to move on after failing someone he considered close to him and his trust being betrayed. He's in Italy trying to relax as his psychiatrist suggested and he was doing so well. Until one morning, what he sees gives him chills. Convinced that who he thought to be dead in his mind is alive and still killing he goes to the Police and offers his help.


Jack Crawford had come to Paris for the sole intenstion of refurbishment. He had done so many wrongs and broke people, people that was supposed to be in his care. Though his psychiatrist insisted that what happened was absolutely not his fault and wasn't in his control. He knew, that it was. He had absolute control in what he was doing and thought he had it. Thought he had him on his side and he completely disregarded the changes.

Ignored the smell of Alpha on Special Agent Graham. Ignored completely the change in behavior in the Omega he had oathed to protect. He just thought it was part of it. Part of the way to get to the Prey. Lead with the bait, 'he's a good fisherman'. But, what he didn't expect was for his Fisherman to go with the bait.

Special Agent William Graham, was an Omega with pure empathy. He was totally unique in his very own way and Jack Crawford saught him out to borrow the fragile man's imagination. And he had done so well. Saved so many lives as well as took some. He hadn't gone too far, didn't slip in too much.  
That's what Jack told himself as he let a perfectly good man's mind deteriorate. So, like a true friend he got Will the help he needed, so he could stay in the field, stay and fall deeper into the darkness.

Dr. Hannibal Lector, referred by Alana Bloom, Jack went to him himself. He had heard so much great things about the Alpha whom was a Surgeon for five years and prior to that, a well known Doctor. He was beyond qualifications and so very refined that you would never believe how he had grown up scavenging for food to feed himself and a sister until he was taken in by an Uncle.

The Alpha has such good taste, spoke several languages and became Jack's friend. Jack who was oblivious to the other Alpha's intentions trusted him with Will's life. Hannibal had played them all so well, took Alana's heart, toyed with Will's mind and Jack's trust.

, was in fact the serial killer known as The Copycat and the Chesapeake Ripper. A killer that Jack had been looking for for so many years and he didn't even think it would be someone so close to him and even closer to Will. Will, who had seen it and tried to kill Hannibal. The Omega loosing Alana's affection and gaining Jack Crawford's suspicion.

Before he knew the truth, he would have approved of their potential relationship. It wasn't obvious to Will and Jack at first, both about Dr. Lector as a Cannibal and his infatuation to Will. Maybe it was because of Will's mind, how he saw killers minds and that Will began to put it together. He had seen it all before Jack and tried to prove it to him. He was even intent on killing the Doctor.

But, all that changed.  
They made a plan. Hook, bait and sinker.

He never imagined Will and Hannibal to use him. He should have seen it. He did, he just played along thinking it was the best way. Will would play with the Alpha's heart and get him to confess. Get him to at least, trust him. Jack had let it gone too far. He ignored the smell of sex on the Omega and Will had only disregarded it as well.

"I have to play the part well, or he'll know."

He believed him and let it happen.  
He let an unstable Omega bond with a Cannibal Killer.

The news of their disappearance spread like a forest fire. Jack had found Will's note saying simply to take of his dogs and that he wouldn't miss him. Hannibal's note was a Thank you letter.  
He thanked Jack for introducing him to his most magnificent mate and promised that he would take great care of Will. Jack wanted to burn the notes but, he had to keep it for evidence.

Freddie Lounds wrote her book based on their story. They were then given the name: Murder Husbands. The Beta female was a part of the plan to get Hannibal's trust. She agreed to it and her being alive was revealed when the pair had disappeared. She rubbed it in Jack's face that she knew it was to happen.

Most persons were shocked, like Price and Zeller , some were glad, like Freddie and others were hurt, Alana Bloom mostly. She was also mad at Jack, came to him and screamed at his, tears in her eyes as she pointed out the facts.

** "I told you not to put him out there!"**

She all but burst into tears, her distressed Omega pheromones making Jack feel even more worse than he was already. She too had thought she had known Hannibal. Fell for the Alpha's charms and let him bed her, Jack was glad that she didn't bond with him, however.

Jack, he had a search for some months until he was ordered to close the case. He hated doing that after so many had died by Hannibal's hand including the possibility of Will's life at stake. He didn't like to believe it and denied that Hannibal would even harm Will. He even went to a professional for the facts. Bedelia Du Maurier just gave him his answer.

"Would he harm one that he is intriged with, one that got to him and he even has an obsession over? No. Quite possibly, he feels a daily ache and need for him?"

Jack had then asked what he feared the most, "Is Hannibal... In love with Will?"

"Yes."

With that aside, he focused on moving on. Buring the past demons and clearing out the closet of skeletons.

Here he was now, Florance, Italy at the same bridge where he had first laid eyes on his Bella. He was to throw away his past burdens but, as he stood there he realised that he couldn't come to do it. The Alpha just slipped the ring on the silver chain he had and clipped it round his neck. It rested softly on his chest and he sighed, looking over at the calm waters.

His Bella, the only female he had ever met to be so strong willed in the face of death. Her Cancer was killing her slowly.  
Still, she fought like the stubborn, beautiful beta she was and he loved her more for it. Sometimes, he wished that he did have a family with her. She'd have been a wonderful mother and he would have someone else to remember her by with, as well as a piece of her in his life. Memories were all he held and it pained him that he would never hear her voice, see her smile and smell her joy.

He had morned for so long.  
Tried his best to force work in front of everything else as a distraction from what he felt. Alana was the one who suggested him getting a psychiatrist, but she didn't give him a reference. Not after...all that happened. He went, the Doctor was a female beta, which was good, he didn't trust Alphas any more, and a kind woman that prescribed him some rest and relaxation. Though he did not understand why he would need such a thing at first, he came to one sooner than he thought.

A reason to escape Virgina. A reason to get out of his house that only had painful pictures of his Bella haunting him. Away from the job that was now the only thing he lived for. He felt a little out of place in Florence. He had never come here really, without his Bella. And now, now that she would never be with him and he would return in three week's time to an empty house that scented of bleach and jasmine flowers.

His purpose now, was beginning harder and harder to see each day. He'd only been here for a week and he'd already seen how this was going. The Alpha turned and tugged his coat around him, the air cool and the day was just starting. The sun barely have broken the sky and still warm on Jack's face. He found himself cruising his way down to a water fountain. There he sat on the benches and stared as the birds fluffed around in the waters, enjoying their early morning baths.

Will was awoken to the smell of bacon. His blue eyes fluttered open with a yawn. The sun peaked beyond the forest trees onto the empty side of the King size, grey bed sheets. Will stretched on the softness and rolled on Hannibal's side.

The Omega sat up and glanced at the small, black digital clock that sat on the nightstands and blinked in red 07:05. Will slid off the bed and drapped his robe around him and made his way to the master bathroom.

Dark windows let the sun peak through and light the room kindly.  
The bathroom was black marble tiled on the floors that were splashed with white and on the ceiling, were a diamond chandelier sat, held by an iron ring. The walls and cabinets were a dark ash grey. A white toilet rested opposite to to the clear shower, grey and black towels hanged on the arm of the shower glass.

The shower was large enough for three people to fit comfortably with a square corner to sit in. Two marbled white sinks were before him with silver soap holders and grey hand cloths. The master bath opened to a dressing area, which was right across from the bathtub, that led to a walk in closet and linen. Much like the bath, the closet was wide and had dark shelves.

Will washed his face and brushed his teeth then, wiping his face with the soft bath cloth, he looked at his reflection in the wide oval mirror, rimmed with black.  
Wild curls of dyed aurburn hair atop his head, his eyes looked brighter than they ever were before he left Virginia. Hannibal would quote that they looked of the sky at dusk, or like the waves of Hawaii.

His face was smoothed of his hair. He had shaved it when they started to live outside the skirts of Florence in a small woodlands population less than twenty with deer and other little creatures. A titanium and gold ring on his finger, on the inside the words Its Beautiful engraved into it, as was it in Hannibal's as well.

They lived in a six and a half bedroom, four and a half bathroom, basement and three vehicle garage House. With eleven thousand square feet of a yard. The house belonged previously to Hannibal's Uncle whom had died but, a year ago. Three and a half porches, one for their room that overlooked the tall trees.

Hannibal's and his bedroom was the Master, the bed was infront of rustic grey and brown walls that faced their fireplace. Beside the bed were two grey nightstands. The fireplace was almost black in colour and long. Above it was a 41 inch sleek, black smart TV that Hannibal bought a week ago. The floor was dark oak hardwood that carried all the way to the foyer and porches. The wide window screens had remote controlled shutters as well as the room having air conditioning and automatic lighting. Most of the house did.

Will left the room in search of food.  
He went down the narrow hall, passing the first guest bedroom on the right of their room. The room was much smaller than their's and was completely bare. The walls were light grey in color and had two windows to the west wall.

The hallyway walls were grey and white. The floor dark hardwood and a few photos framed hanged with a plant pot or two. Will heard the familiar scampering of paws on the floor and smiled when he saw his dogs, Teth and Kapha. The dogs gave happy barks at their master and ran to his legs. They expressed their joy by licking his hands and wagging their tails happily, tongues hanging from their mouths. He returns their affection with his own, kneeling down and petting them for a few minutes.

When his knees began to hurt, he stood and whistled for them to follow. The dogs were strong breed, both German Shepherds, although Teth was a half breed of Husky. His fur was thicker than Kapha's and a mixture of browns and black. His eyes were blue like Will's and It was part pf the reason he was adopted the minute Will saw him. 

Kapha, was actually Blay's. But, she loves Will more, even though Blay denied it. She was a beautiful German Shepherd. Her fur coat was smoother than Teth's and was mostly black. Little patches of brown on her hips and thighs. Around her eyes were most prominent, they looked like circles around her brown eyes. She was a puppy when she got here less than a yeat ago. Blay decided he wanted a dog when he heard the nearby neighborhood's had pups. Six months later, she was here and causing up a storm.

The wall broke into the foyer, which led to boys' bedrooms, the kitchen, which led to Abby's room and the Living plus dining room. The Kitchen was Hannibal's favourite place in the house. There was also another in the basement, but it was only used when there were guests. This kitchen, had dark cabinets, an ash white marble island and sink counter tops. At the island, soft black leather chairs lined at the right. Over head, there were silver round lights hanging, and silver appliances.

In one of the chairs, were his Beta son Blalock. The young male was five, ten and had scruffy chocolate hair, fair skin and hazel grey eyes. He was English born in Londen and Will claimed as his son when he was just twelve years. The boy he has saved those years ago had grown out of his shy and frightened ways.

At the stove, was his mate, Hannibal wasn't in a robe, as he had work after breakfast. The six feet two Alpha was in a grey blue pants suit and a soft blue shirt that were folded at the arms. Before the Omega greets his son, he goes straight to his Alpha and slides his hand up that strong back. Hannibal turned to him, amber eyes dark, silver blonde hair falling over his forhead.

"Good Morning, mylimasis,"

Will had gotten quite familiar with what the term meant and many languages as well. He just smiled and kissed his Alpha, earning a groan from Blay in the background.

"Hey, eating here," The beta stabbed his sausage with a huff, "making me loose my appetite."

"Then," Hannibal broke the kiss with a small smirk, "eat elsewhere." And continued kissing Will, this time at his neck. Blay groaned and left, the dogs following behind him, seeing if they could get a free snack.

"Mornin'," was all Will said when Hannibal pressed one last kiss. He let him and then took a sausage from the plate that sat at the side of the side. Hannibal watched him eat it as he cleaned his hands.

His Husband had a desire to see people enjoy his food. And it wasn't like Will didn't enjoy them.  
Al, who looked as though he has just gotten up and probably did, came in the kitchen and took up the plate, thanking his Father and then proceeding to eat. Hannibal would normally consider this rude with any other person, however, there were exceptions.

Al was nineteen years and five eleven.  
Soft, shaven dirty blonde hair ruffled from his sleep, baby blue eyes tired from last nights studies. The young Alpha sighed into the good food and ate faster.  
Will went to the coffee machine and made two cups, one dark like he liked it and espresso like Alabaster liked it.  
Hannibal took out the rest of the food for his mate.

Al was a quite soul.  
Unlike most Alphas, he wasn't very social like his siblings, nor was he ignorant or ill mannered. He was their first second child, after Abigail. He was born in Vilnius, and when Hannibal had went there after their Marriage, he had encountered Al who lived on his own at the age fourteen. His Father had died and his mother was anything but, that.

Hannibal brought the Teen Alpha to the Lector Castle where he met Will, Abby and Hannibal's Aunt Murusaki and Uncle Robertus. He didn't trust the older Alpha until he spent time with Will who he called now, his only true mother. Though Will did not birth him, he was honored to be his Mother. He was legally their son within a week.

Abigail bonded with him and brought the anxious Alpha out of his shell. She was also there for Blay and his nightmares. She was then scented as their sister and Pack. Abby was legally their daugter after their Marrige. The scared girl trusted her brothers and her Fathers with her life. She wasn't with them as much, since she was attending UniFI just as Al, though his classes where mostly online.

Will ate thinking of how his life was.  
He had figured that they would live a life running when he left Hannibal. But, those night terros, sleep walking and headaches, they all vanished. Within a mouth of them leaving, he felt lighter. Yes, he missed his dogs and hoped that they were all in good hands. But, the final feeling of freedom; not being on a longer leash. It was nothing he ever experienced.

His Alpha let him embrace his true potential. There wasn't any boundaries, he just let himself go. Acknowledged the power he helt at a leash for so long.  
They hunted together now. They hadn't in some weeks but, it would surely happen. And when it did, it was as a Pack. Will could vividly recall when he had first hunted with Hannibal.

They were freshly married in the beautiful Hawaii. However, the beauty didn't attain to the amount of rude persons that subsided there. And Hannibal's patience had worn. So, when his Husband had woken up, he had awakened with him. Hannibal had tried to tell him to get back to sleep, that he needed the rest especially after their recent activities. The Omega rolled his eyes and firmly stated that he was coming with him.

Hannibal knew not to agrue.  
So, they went out that night and had their first kill together as Mates. The victim was a male beta, estimated to be in his late thirties. He was begging and bloodied as the Alpha stood over him. Will crept out from the darkness and watched. The Beta saw him and seemed relieved for a moment.

So, he begged Will.

Tears pouring down his face and warm blood leaking from the fresh cuts. Will walked forward and rubbed his Alphas' shoulder with one hand, taking the ragged sharp knife with the other. The beta went speachless. Will knew why.  
He thought Will would save him. That his smaller stature and biology meant he would pity him and call the police.

He didn't, instead, he knelt besides the man's head and whispered so low,  
"See Our Design."then, slit his neck.  
They took trophies. A liver and lung for dinner. After dessert, they made love under the moon. His Alpha sliding into him, hands precise and lips kissing his neck and nape. They had climaxed to the sound of crashing waves.

It wasn't long after that they went to Lithuania with Abigail where thw adopted Al. Less than a year later, Will finds Blay. They were in London and the Young beta had tried to pick pocket him. Hannibal has grabbed his hand and would have labelled him as Rude if it wasn't for Will. He found out that the Betas' step father was abusive when he followed him home.

So, the next day, he gave Blalock a pocket knife and told him he did not have to fear anymore. The male used it well and when he was put into the system Will and Hannibal immediately claimed him legally. His name was Blalock Lector however, with their living situation, they went by different identities.

Abigail was Adelia Cleo Lanz, second daughter of Hector Ryzard Lanz, a forensic psychiatrist, the last Count of the Lector bloodline and Wylton Liam Lanz, a small High school English teacher.  
Her brothers where Alexius Ryan Lanz and Blaise Misha Lanz. Although Abigail was 'legally' their biological child.  
They all prefered to be adressed by their birth names when together.

Will felt the soft kiss on his cheek.  
"I'll be back before five," The Male said, kissing Will on the lips once more. He hummed, remembering the first time Hannibal had kissed him. He was so shocked and then angry. He had thought the Male was trying to use him as he was using Alana. He was so furiated that he had pushed Hannibal away and then socked him in the jaw.

It hurt likw a bitch but, ir was very muc worth it. The Alpha was left with a bruise for a few days and a burst lip.  
It took him a week to think about what has happened. He thought to himself that he would fish, believed that he was.  
Yet, he saw. Seen what Hannibal was and still he bonded with the Alpha.

He was so very terrified afterwards.  
He wouldn't believe it and denied it for as long as he could. After all that Hannibal has done, he did not want to have that sort of connection with him.  
Still, it happened and he couldn't deny it any longer, especially after Freddie Lounds' 'death'.

The Alpha didn't hold him back.

Always listened to Will. More importantly, he respected him even as an Omega. Will thinks he fell in love with him for that. He'd always hated his biology so, he was so grateful for him never using his Alpha rank nor an Order towards Will.

"I'll get your coats." And be did, when he came back, Al was sipping his espresso. He helped Hannibal with his tie, feeling good about the day already. He walked Hannibal to the Garage where their vehicles where parked. Hannibal's was a silver Range Rover Velvar 2019 SUV. He watched his Alpha leave for work before getting ready for his.


End file.
